Rêve et réalitée
by princessedream
Summary: Quand les personnages de hétalia se mettent à rêver ...Mais qu'en est il de la réalitée ... ils vont en faire les frais ...
1. sweet dream 1

_Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts... Héhé en espérant que sa vous plaise. On commence par la comparaison du rêve d'Italie et de la réalité ..._

Rêve et Réalité

Sweet dream 1 : Quand Féli rêve de Ludwig.

-Oh bambino, si tu savais comme je t'aime !  
>-Doitsu ! Enfin tu te déclares depuis le temps que j'attend cela !<br>- Laisse moi t'embrasser..  
>- Avec grand plaisir ! Vee ~<br>Le brun ferma doucement les yeux laissnt le grand blond s'approcher doucement de lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et le brun s'accrocha aux épaules d'Allemagne. Féliciano enroula sa langue peut expérimentée autour de celle de son amant . La chaleur du corps de l'allemand envahit celui de l'Italien et il ne put réprimer un frisson de désir. Le grand blond souleva doucement l'italien puis l'allongea sur la table de réunion.  
>-Doitsu, et si quelqu'un rentre ?<br>-Je me fiche qu'on nous voit, je t'aime Italie !  
>Le petit brun sourit et timidement lécha le cou de son bel aryen. Il s'accrocha plus à lui lorsque il sentit se dernier frémir sous les caresse humides de sa langue. Le bel italien soupira d'aise lorsque Ludwig lui détacha la ceinture qui maintenait son costume militaire en place et lorsque il fit courire ses mains sur son frêle torse.<br>- Tu as la peau si douce ...  
>Sur ces paroles l'aryen prit l'un des tétons de son bambino entre les lévres et le suçota. L'italien se trotillia doucement surprit par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il défit la veste militaire de l'allemand et la laissa tomber au sol faisant danser ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant .<br>-Ludwig !  
>Le grand blond ne dit rien laissant glisser sa langue sur la peau si douce et parfumée de son petit protégé. Une de ses mains lui caressait doucement les cheveux tandis que l'autre lui relevait doucement les jambes .<br>-Do ... Doitsu  
>Le petit Italien sentit une boule dans son bas ventre et il se colla un peu plus à son amant . Ce dernier avait passé sa mains dans le pentalon d'Italie. Il caressa lentement le membre de son amant .<br>-Italie ...  
>Allemagne défit le pentalon du brun et lui caressa doucement les cuisses. Feliciano gémissait sous ses caresses, nouvelles pour lui. Il s'enivrait de ces nouvelles sensations. Il écarta un peu les jambes sentant une agréable chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Ludwig sourait dénudant complétement Féliciano et caressant son membres tendue.<br>- J'ai... j'aime ça  
>Ludwig sourit en sentant son amant se torde de plaisir sous son corps, il défit sa boucle de ceinture et plongea son regard azur dans ceux du plus jeune sans arrêter le mouvement de son poignet. Féliciano sentait ses joues devenir rouges et au moment ou il sentit Ludwig en lui il laissa échapper un petit cri... ALors que le petit Italien se tortillait de palisir un grand bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux ...<p>

Ce qui se passe en vrai :  
>-Alors la réunion d'aujourd'hui consite à savoir combien ou quoi chaque nation est prête à donner dans le cadre de l'aide aux nations les plus démunies ... Ma nation s'engage à donner de la nourriture et des medicament à 14 pays en sous développement.<br>-Généreux Allemagne ! Moi je suis prêt à donner de l'amour !  
>-Si c'est pour dire des choses perverses dégage !<br>-Tu es jaloux mon petit Tuture ! Je le savais tous ces petits mots que je te susurre dans l'oreilles servent à quelque chose.  
>-Go in hell !<br>Allemagne se racla la gorge  
>- Italie !<br>-Doitsu ...  
>Le petit Italien dormais profondément les joues rouges et les jamabes relevés vers sa poitrine ... Il ne cessait de rougir et gémir.<br>-ITALIE !  
>- Ludwig.<br>-Il rêve je crois ... j'aimerai être dans son rêve il m'as lair tres intérresant .  
>Le français rigola en lançant un petit regard en coin au germanique qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant que l'italien avait une cretaine protubérance au niveau du bas ventre et qu'il ne cessait de répéter son nom .<br>-God ... nous devrions le réveiller..  
>-Da ou assouvir son désir.<br>-Yaoi !  
>Allemange vira au cramoisi en entendant les paroles du Russe.<br>-Italie debout !  
>-J'ai... j'aime<br>Toutes les nations présentes pouffèrent sauf Gréce qui dormait lui aussi mais qui faisait beacoup moins de bruit . Francis se leva et s'approchat de Féliciano , mais ludwig fu plus rapide que lui et versa son verre sur la tête de l'italien. Le pauvre petit brun se réveilla en sursaut !  
>-Doitsu encore !<br>Il vira au rouge lorsque il se rendit compte qu'il venait de rêver ... il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la piece suivit pas ludwig .Francis rigolat .  
>-La réunion est finie je crois ...Ludwig va réaliser le rêve de ce petit ... Tuture tu viens réaliser le miens ?<br>-Fuck off and die !  
>-Cruel !<br>Arthur sortit de la piece tous rouge, faisant un discret signe à Francis qui se ne le fit pas dire deux fois. Pendant ce temps de drôle de bruit sortais des toilettes où Feliciano c'était réfugié et où Ludwig l'avait rejoint.

_Voila qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^ un petit commentaire pour me le dire ?_

_Un autre rêve tres bientôt_


	2. sweet dream 2

_Et voila le deuxième rêve qui arrive ^^. Vous voulez savoir qui va rêver de qui hein... Ben je vous le dis pas. Bon allez, d'accord juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Notre cher. Ludwig va lui aussi faire les frais des rêves.. Entre illusion et réalité, nos pauvres héros sont bien maltraités . Mais j'avoue que.. j'aime ça ! _

_Bon les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sinon... il y a longtemps que ludwig aurait sauté sur Féli' pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements et ... /CENSURED/_

_Allez bonne lecture. _

_Me lapidez pas, je sais que j'ai rien mis depuis longtemps ! _

_Sweet dream 2 : Quand Ludwig rêve de Feli' : _

_- Doitsu le ménage est terminé et j'ai également trié tes magazines par ordre alphabétique._

_- Merci mon petit Féli' maintenant amène moi une bière et vient t'assoir près de moi.. Oh ! Ta robe à un pli, laisse moi te l'enlever.. _

_Après avoir arrangé la robe de maid noir de son ami, l'allemand prit la bierre que ce dernier lui tendait avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Voilà, tout était parfait ! Une maison propre, un repas qui cuisait gentiment et un amant parfait. Le blond soupira d'aise en caressant les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son petit Italie. _

_- Si tu le souhaites doitsu, demain je m'entraînerai au combat._

_- Oui je te donnerai même des conseils si tu veux. _

_En plus d'avoir une maison parfaite et un ami parfait, ses alliés étaient impeccables. Japon était volontaire et Italie très compétent. Oui décidément que demander de plus ? Le petit brun se pencha lentement vers l'allemand les lèvres humides et légèrement entrouvertes._

_-Ludwig... _

_Oui tout était parfait. Pas de romano avec sa stupide attaque de la moustache, pas d'abruti de Prusse pour lancer des remarque salaces, pas de France qui se ballade nu. Le rêve. Et en plus, Feli' qui prend des initiatives dans sa petite robe de soubrette. Oui une très bonne journée en perspective. Le petit Italien sourit doucement, les yeux mis clos et les lèvres rouges qui appelaient celles de l'allemand. L'aryen sourit légèrement et mordilla doucement les lèvres charnues du brun. L'allemand tira doucement sur la fameuse mèche rebelle de l'italien et sourit doucement en l'entendant gémir. _

_- Ludwig..Ti amo._

_Le petit brun calla sa tête dans le cou de l'allemand avant de se souvenir du plat qu'il lui préparait... _

_- Oh mon dieu ! _

_Il se leva précipitamment et alla dans la cuisine. Le grand blond ne s'en fit pas et termina sa bière , lorsque FEliciano l'appella pour manger. L'aryen regarda sa montre, 18H30 oui pas une minutes de retard ni d'avance. Décidément cette journée était parfaite. L'Allemand se mit à table pile à l'heure il mangea avec Féliciano un plat typiquement allemand. Le petit brun avait le don de cuisiner toutes sortes de plats. Pas comme son abruti de frère romano qui ne jurait que par la tomate._

_Après que Feliciano eut tout rangé, Ludwig sorti de table et alla dans sa chambre il se déshabilla et entra dans les draps. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, lorsque il entendit la porte grincer puis se refermer avec douceur. Il sentit une masse chaude s'allonger à ces côtés._

_-Doitsu je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?_

_-Oui évidement _

_-Merci Doitsu _

_L'allemand ne dit rien mais caressa doucement le visage de son amant. L'italien tourna légèrement la tête et mordilla doucement le doigt du blond. Ludwig sourit. _

_- Doitsu laisse moi faire ce soir ... Je veux te faire plaisir . _

_Le petit Italien se mit à califourchon sur Ludwig et noya son visage sous les baisers. Il fit doucement glisser sa bouche dans le cou de son amant qui ne put réprimer un frisson d'autant plus que l'italien avait glisser ses mains dans son pentalon. _

_-Ludwig ... tu as si bon gout ... _

_-Féli'... _

_Le petit brun fit glisser le pentalon de son amant. Il se senti frissonner lorsque il passa sa main sur la bosse qui se formait dans le boxer de l'aryen. Il embrassa d'abord consciencieusement le corps musclé de son beau blond , s'amusant avec sa langue ...Puis lentement il fit glisser son boxer . Il glissa sa bouche sur le membre de l'aigle et doucement l'embrassa. Le blond se cambrait doucement, les yeux fermés. Le blond sentait sa peau le brûler ...lorsque le brun le prit en lui il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. _

_Ce qui se passe en réalité :_

_L'appartement propre et toujours bien rangé de Ludwig avait été envahit par des nations qui voulaient fêter un soit disant anniversaire. Mais Ludwig savait tres bien que c'était encore un coup de Francis qui souhaitait manger à l'oeil. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait décidé que ses vêtements le serraient trop et les avaient "perdus" dans tout l'appartement. Romano lui hurlait des : "Sale Aryens" "Bouffeur de tomate " 'touche pas à mon frère 'Pendant que l'espagnol tentait différentes techniques d'approches peu efficaces. Prusse ne cessait de faire des allusions à Féliciano qui ne les comprenais pas et Angletterre tentait d'échapper à France. _

_-Iggy ! Mon corps te réclame ! Regarde !_

_-Dégage froogy ! _

_-Mais Iggy ! _

_Le français réussit à attraper l'anglais et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .Antonio lui apres moult sourire convainquit Romano de l'accompagner chez lui .Seul Prusse ne bougeait pas . En voyant on frère endormit il glissa quelques conseils à Féli ... _

_-Mais..Mais ...Je peux pas .._

_-Allez tu va voir ... ce dont tu rêve depuis des mois va se réaliser...Et vu ..la protubérance de son pentalon ... c'ets du gateau ... _

_L'albinos se leva laissant Feli' seul avec son bel endormit. Le petit brun s'approchat du canapé et se senti rougir en entendant Ludwig gémir son nom. Il glissa alors ces lèvres sur les siennes et ensuite dans le cou de l'allemand. Se dernier assez sensible se réveilla en sueur ... _

_-Fé ...Féli .. que fais-tu ... _

_Mais le petit brun ne dit rien et caressa l'entre jambes de son ami, à travers son pentalon. Le blond gémit un peu et glissa ses mains sous la chemise du brun en frissonnant de plaisir ._

_Réponses aux / à la / Review (s) anonyme :_

_Milk-chan : J'adore ! Je préfère le rêve à la réalité :3. (je suis heureuse que le premier rêve t'ai plus en espérant que le deuxième te plaise encore plus ! Et merci d'être ma corrigeuse (je sais sa existe pas mais j'aime faire des néologismes.)_


End file.
